Take Me With Her
by Blinded by the Love
Summary: "All she wanted was a normal life…" Len sobbed. He again buried his head in her shoulder, then lay next to her, hugging her body tightly. He looked to the clouds, begging, "Please… snow showers, please keep falling… Take me with her." Soundless Voice fic


"L-Len?" Rin coughed.

"Yeah?" Len said, standing and walking to his sister's bedside, "What is it?"

"It's snowing…" She said quietly.

Len smiled. "Yeah."

Rin looked at her brother. He was smiling, but she could see the pain in his eyes. He was worried about her. She felt bad for causing him so much stress, although it really wasn't her fault. She had been born sick. All the doctors thought it was a miracle she had lived so long. She wished that she had died before her brother had gotten a chance to know her. Then, maybe, she wouldn't have caused him so much pain. "Brother?" She asked.

Len smiled again, "Yes?"

"Can we go play in the snow? Like normal kids?"

The question tugged at his heart. All she wanted was a normal life, but it was taken from her. And what did she get in exchange? Nothing. "Of course," he said. He stood and went to the closet, pulling out two scarves and a coat. He then walked back to his sister and helped her stand, then wrapped the scarf around her neck and helped her put the coat on, then put his own scarf on.

"Thank you, Len," She said holding the scarf close to her neck.

"No problem," He said, smiling. The two left their shared room and went to the front door, bracing for the blast of icy wind. Instead, tiny specks of white landed softly on Len's face, melting instantly. He opened the door wider and looked at his sister. "Ladies first."

Rin smiled and walked outside, Len trailing closely behind.

Rin leaned over, picking up a wad of snow and shaping it into a ball. She turned around quickly and threw it at her brother, hitting him square in the face. He stumbled backwards and slipped, landing on his backside in a pile of snow.

"Rin!" he shouted, shivering from the snow covering his bare skin.

Rin giggled as she helped her brother stand. "What?" she asked, "You can't have snow without a snowball fight!"

Len sighed, then smiled. She had a point. Len scooped up a handful of snow and shaped it, then threw it at Rin, who was already running from him. It hit her shoulder, but she kept running. Len laughed and ran after her. After a few minutes of this, Rin stopped running, and Len ceased fire. Rin fell backwards into the snow and waved her arms, making a snow angel. Len followed her lead and started making a snow angel of his own. After the snow angel was as deep as Len, Rin sat up.

"Let's make a snow man, Len!"

Len smiled at her enthusiasm. She hadn't acted like this for awhile. "Okay," he agreed. The two stood up, and Len helped Rin make the base of the snowman. After, Rin went off to make the head by the forest. She had said that she needed the wood and few leaves to make it right. Len stayed where he was, making the body. Once he got it just right, he called to his sister. "Rin!" he shouted, smiling, "I finished!" There was no response. "Rin?" he called. Still no response. Len stood quickly. "Rin!" He nearly screamed. He ran in the direction he saw his sister go, stopping in his tracks when he saw her. She was laying on the icy ground, a thin sheet of snow covering her body. "No…" Len whispered. He ran to her side, and sunk to his knees, lifting her upper body. He checked her pulse, but couldn't find a beat. "R-Rin…?" he muttered, salty tears threatening to spill, "Y-you can't die… not yet… not before me…" Len shook her shoulders softly. "Come on, stop messing with me! Wake up!" he sobbed. The snow that landed on her body no longer melted, just simply landed. Len brushed Rin's bangs from her face, seeing her closed eyes. "Please, Rin," he begged, "Don't leave me…"" Tears flooded his eyesight as he buried his head in her shoulder. Stricken with grief, he threw his head back and screamed in agony. _"Why?_" His head shouted, _"What did she do to deserve this?"_

"All she wanted was a normal life…" Len sobbed. He again buried his head in her shoulder, then lay next to her, hugging her body tightly. He looked to the clouds, begging, "Please… snow showers, please keep falling… Take me with her."


End file.
